As part of increased security measures, digital storage devices, such as those used with Personal Computers (PC) and otherwise, rightfully deserve their fair share of additional security, particularly when used in an Internet environment.
That is, files saves for all sorts of usage, such as photography, passwords, data in general, at times, need to be securely handled without any threat of invasion, manipulation or simply theft. Currently, digital storage devices, such as a Jumpdrive made by Lexar Media, Inc. of Fremont, Calif., does not include safety measure features to avoid wrongful manipulation of data stored therein. The important reason for implementing security on a secure removable storage device is that such devices are prone to getting lost because they are small and portable.
Thus, the need arises for a secure removable storage device for storing data or information in a safe and secure manner thereby avoiding wrongful manipulation or deletion of the stored data while allowing further secure application of the removable storage device in the environment of the Internet.
There is an additional need to personalize the storage device so that user-selected or program settings are automatically executed regardless of which host the storage device is connected thereto.